rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Da Dough (Rapper)
Wyatt "Da Dough" Clark is a Hip Hop artist from Flint, Michigan. He is notable for his song "Fly" and his rants. He has stated his inspirations include Kanye West, Proof, The Game, Big Daddy Kane, Common, Lil Yachty, Jay Z and many more. His mixtape titled "Unrequited" has been widely acclaimed. Biography Not much is known about Da Dough before he started except the fact that he is the most ass rapper on the planet and that Trinity never wanted him whatsoever and he is a three pump chump, other than some of his relationship with his on and off ex girlfriend Trinity and that he was born on August 26th, 2000. He claims to have grown up on Hip Hop. He dropped his debut EP titled Devils Prey EP in November 2014. He claims he was on another label in the past and was working on a debut album but was dropped from the label. After the EP dropped he started his own label called Devils Prey Records (which was rebranded into Clark Records in 2017) and signed his group Midwestern Connection and his friend Trouble J. He then started working on his next mixtape called The Asylum which dropped in early January of 2015. During the creation of that his friend Crazy 8 (formerly called Da Destiny) started rapping and started a duo called Da Unit (he also joined the label). After The Asylum dropped his group MWC broke up and he started focusing on his debut album The Clark LP which dropped in April 2015. After that dropped he mostly dropped singles until he dropped Legends Never Die in June. In August of that year he dropped a mixtape with unreleased tracks called Makaveli's Return and then in September he dropped a mixtape called Michigan. In October 2015 he dropped a controversial remix of Just Another Day by The Game which was a diss at some people claiming they were gonna have him killed which lead into the police investigating him and Dough responded by dropping the controversial 3rd installment in the Devils Prey series. In November 2015 Dough was arrested after getting jumped by the people he dissed in his Just Another Day remix. In February 2016 he dropped Principles EP which was to get things off his mind before he continued work on his upcoming album. On April 9th, 2016 he dropped his 2nd album "Searching For Proof" which was a tribute to Detroit rapper Proof. Also a week later he dropped a diss track titled Mockery 4 (he also has a series of diss tracks called Mockery) which was directed at the person who had him jumped and a former friend of his. In January 2017, Da Dough dropped a compilation of unreleased music onto Datpiff called "Martin Shkreli Couldn't Afford My Mixtape" and then on February 13th, 2017 he dropped VIBEZ EP. On March 31st, 2017 he announced that his next album will be titled "Unrequited" which dropped on May 30th, 2017. On April 7h, 2017 his father committed suicide and he made a song about him titled "Jeremy Michael" (he also made another one more popular titled "Fly". On April 29th, 2017 he and HGN Cozy dropped a mixtape titled "On The Same Page". He announced on June 3rd, 2017 he announced a mixtape was coming on June 9th, 2017 called "Omnipotent". He dropped it for free on the Google Play Store. On July 7th, 2017 he dropped "Omniscient" on Datpiff. On August 26th, 2017 he dropped Real Talk 100 on Spotify, iTunes and Google Play. He also announced that VIBEZ EP 2 is dropping in January 2018. He released "Time in a Bottle" on December 16th and then announced "Clark" about a week later after releasing a snippet for the song "Always". On February 3rd, Da Dough announced a project titled "Vanity EP" set to release on March 13, 2018. Trinity M Johnson Not much can be confirmed about Da Dough's relationship with Trinity Johnson however both have said things about the relationship According to Da Dough According to Da Dough, they first met in October 2013 when he moved to St Augustine, Florida and they were in the 8th Grade in US History class. Da Dough apparently had a thing for her for awhile but he didn't tell her but later they became friends in April 2014. Trinity didn't find out that Dough liked her like that until May of that year and they ended up getting together at the end of June of that year. They broke up within a week in on July 1st however Dough and Trinity still talked like that for awhile. Eventually Da Dough lost his virginity to her on August 29th, 2014 (he says he remembers that cause it was 3 days after his birthday) and they slept with each other again in September 2014. Later that month, Da Dough moved back to Michigan and Trinity got with this guy named Conner Welch. Apparently, Da Dough took offense and while he was working on Devils Prey EP he made some direct lines at both Trinity and Conner. Later, Trinity and Dough started getting along again only to start fighting again. FInally, in July 2015 Da Dough and Trinity finally got back together, They broke up again in September 2015 when Trinity cheated on him with Isaiah Mencia. Da Dough responded by dropping a controversial freestyle taking subliminal shots at Isaiah and then he started to take directs shots on his mixtape titled "Michigan". Da Dough continued taking shots until Trinity left Isaiah in April 2016 but Da Dough kept making love songs about Trinity. In July 2016, Trinity finally started replying to Da Dough posting WCW's of her on Instagram and Da Dough replied and deleted them (only to post them back up). This kept happening until November 2016 when Da Dough and Trinity got into an argument after Trinity got with someone new and a girl got involved. Da Dough started making and posting memes to mock Trinity and her new boyfriend's appearance. Da Dough continues to drop WCW's of her at the moment and has dropped a few love songs. His recent mixtape "Omnipotent" is his only project he's ever dropped without a single love song about her however he does mention her once. He released 3 love songs about her on his mixtape "Omniscient" (one included a phone call between the 2 from 2015) and he released a phone call and a love song on his mixtape "Real Talk 100". On October 13th, 2017 Da Dough dropped a mixtape titled "The Trinity Tape" with her face on the cover. Da Dough is currently working on an archive for her on Instagram filled with photos and videos. It was scheduled to open up to the public on November 7th, 2017 but it was pushed back to January 1st, 2018. On February 3, 2018, Da Dough released a screenshot of a notification from YouTube saying she had subscribed to his YouTube channel. Da Dough announced in March 2018 that him and Trinity were over. Rayvinn Padilla Da Dough and Rayvinn's relationship began in January 2016 after knowing each other for at least 2 years. They broke up in June 2016 for unknown reasons and began a feud. In March 2018 they got back together. Da Dough announced on March 31, 2018 that he'd quit making music if she doesn't start talking to him again and then he stated that she started speaking to him again on the next day. On April 28th, Rayvinn announced that her and Da Dough were taking a break from social media however Da Dough had her retract the statement. Da Dough said on April 30th that him and Rayvinn will likely release a collaborative album before 2020. Feuds Da Dough is known for feuding with many people since he started out. Allen D Nease High School Da Dough pretty much had a beef with that entire school from 2014 to at least 2015. Nobody is sure about whether he is on good terms with anyone who currently attends there but Alex Barzaga (a YouTuber that goes to school there) posted a video where they called him on Skype in late 2016 however Da Dough threw shots at some of the people he used to from Nease in his song "With You" off VIBEZ EP. Alex Barzaga In May 2015, Alex Barzaga said things about Da Dough on Instagram and Da Dough replied. They originally squashed the beef in September 2015. Supposedly, Alex Barzaga had set Da Dough up to get jumped in November 2015 and Da Dough threw shots at him on Mockery 4 and in June 2016, JPMixing had them squash the beef. Da Dough's rivalry with Alex Barzaga resumed after Barzaga tried to wrongfully copyright one of Da Dough's videos. Da Dough dissed him in the song "Kingdom Come" with the lines "Fuck Alex Barzaga, he gay // he about to get his today". He also dissed Alex Barzaga on the song "IDGAF". NOGAF In January 2015 a group named NOGAF was looking into to getting Da Dough into joining them. One member named King Henry The First had said shit about Da Dough which lead them to have a beef. Da Dough dropped 2 disses (which he took down from his channel) and Henry posted one (which he took down). They ended up squashing the beef and Da Dough later joined NOGAF. Isaiah Mencia Da Dough and Isaiah Mencia had beefed from May 2015 all the way until mid 2016 when Da Dough actually apologized. Isaiah had gotten with Da Dough's on and off ex girlfriend Trinity and Da Dough took shots on Instagram. During the whole feud Da Dough dropped over 12 diss tracks in retaliation to certain things said. Riley Krantz Da Dough beefed with Riley Krantz competitively in late 2015. Da Dough dropped 3 disses while Riley dropped 1. According to Dough's Facebook they squashed the beef. Abyss Da Dough and Abyss beefed from October 2015 until about June 2016. They appear to be cool with each other now however during that time Abyss dropped 2 disses and Da Dough dropped 3. Wild Boyz Da Dough beefed with the now defunct group Wild Boyz after member Banter Man dropped a diss track on him in January 2016. Da Dough replied with Flash and dissed their whole group. They ended up squashing the beef around February 2016 and they are all in a group known as Derty Politikz. Alex Rudd This beef started in June 2016 when 19 year old rapper Alex Rudd was saying he was gonna diss a 13 year old rapper named Bryson Morris and Da Dough openly said that Alex Rudd was "being childish". Rapper Sir Skitzo got involved in July 2016 and Alex Rudd dropped a diss in August 2016 and Da Dough dropped a reply within a few days which got massive criticism from SIr Skitzo fans. Alex Rudd made a music video for his diss track in March 2017 and Da Dough had a diss track directed on him called "Slay" on his album Unrequited. The feud was revived when Alex Rudd talked shit about Da Dough's dead dad. Da Dough replied with his song "Illest Alive". T-Rev T-Rev was an artist who got involved in the beef with Da Dough and Alex Rudd and wanted to diss Da Dough. He dropped his diss in August 2016 and Da Dough replied in his diss at Rudd. The beef was reignited when Da Dough dissed him on "Pay For It" after T-Rev tried to get involved in Da Dough's beef with Shadow Bishop. Rayvinn Padilla/Shayne Sullivan Da Dough's beef with Rayvinn Padilla and Shayne Sullivan is a he said/she said argument. According to Da Dough, he was sleeping with Rayvinn Padilla from March 2016 to June of that same year and he left her after she started stalking him. Apparently she is still in love with him and her new boyfriend was jealous of that and started leaving threats in Da Dough's Instagram DM's which lead to Da Dough posting screenshots of them and past conversations between him and her on Instagram in September 2016. According to Shayne and Rayvinn, Dough sent friends to hit Rayvinn up sexually and Shayne finally replied. Da Dough says those claims are false and the only person to do that was Blind Prince and he wasn't aware of that until later. Lyrics directed at them are included on Real Talk (ft Kinqq Shaqq), With You, Thoughtz (Interlude) and Pay For It. In July 2017, the feud was reignited due to Rayvinn texting Dough and trying to get in between Trinity and him. Shayne Sullivan also got involved and shit talked Da Dough's dead Dad. Da Dough dropped a song called "Principles" where he basically called him out for that and also said that last time Shayne said he wanted to fight, Da Dough showed up and Shayne never did. In September 2017, Da Dough came out and said Rayvinn wasn't a bad person and that she only did what she did due to mental health problems. On March 1st, 2018, Da Dough announced that Rayvinn would appear on his upcoming mixtape "The Trinity Tape 2". On March 10th 2018, Da Dough posted a photo of Rayvinn to his Instagram Story and on March 12th he posted another one with the title "The Rayvinn Tape", hinting at a project. Rayvinn and Da Dough got back together in March 2018. JPMixing According to Da Dough, He and JPMixing were friends since April 2014 but JPMixing had been instigating a lot of feuds Da Dough was in for his own entertainment or agenda. Da Dough found out in November 2016 and cut all connections with him. JPMixing followed him on Twitter and it seemed like Da Dough completely ignored his existence until JPMixing had taken shots at Da Dough on Twitter. In response Da Dough dropped 3 memes making fun of the fact that JPMixing is a ginger and Da Dough dissed him in a False Prophets remix. JPMixing followed Da Dough on Instagram in May 2017 only to try and reignite the feud in July 2017. Shadow Bishop Da Dough's feud with Shadow Bishop started in November 2016 during an argument on Facebook between KidMil and Shadow Bishop. Shadow Bishop demanded that Da Dough side with him against KidMil and Da Dough truthfully told him that he was off beat so he wasn't really a threat to anyone on the post. Later Da Dough dropped a False Prophets remix with KidMil where Da Dough took shots at JPMixing and his ex-girlfriends new boyfriend Timmy Fraizer and KidMil directed a line at Shadow Bishop. Shadow Bishop accused both Da Dough of dissing him subliminally and dropped an accapella diss track on both Da Dough and KidMil. Da Dough replied later with "Pay For It". Shadow Bishop tried to edit this wikia on October 2nd, 2017. Leesville High School In November 2016, Da Dough dropped memes directed at his ex's new boyfriend Timmy Fraizer. He mocked his appearance and then did it in a remix of "False Prophets". After that Da Dough stayed quiet about people at Leesville until September 2017, Da Dough dissed a student named Dorrien S Loftin on Hego Plagueis's song "Slowly". Da Dough said on the song that he was the greatest thing to ever happen to Trinity and everybody else (especially Dorrien and Timmy Fraizer) were pathetic. On October 17th, 2017; Da Dough tweeted that he was going to go to "feud" with them like he did Allen D Nease High School. Discography Mixtapes and EPs Devils Prey EP (2014) The Asylum (2015) Devils Prey EP 2 (2015) The Clark LP (2015) Legends Never Die (2015) Makaveli's Return (2015) Michigan (2015) Devils Prey EP 3 (2015) Principles EP (2016) Searching For Proof (2016) Martin Shkreli Couldn't Afford My Mixtape (2017) VIBEZ EP (2017) On The Same Page w/HGN Cozy (2017) Unrequited (2017) Omnipotent (2017) Omniscient (2017) Real Talk 100 (2017) The Trinity Tape (2017) Another Release of Unreleased Music (2018) Clark (2018) Vanity EP (2018) The Trinity Tape 2 (2018) Albums Time in a Bottle (2017) Upcoming The Rayvinn Tape (July 2018) On The Same Page Vol.2 w/HGN Cozy (TBD 2018) Untitled Album (TBD 2018) VIBEZ EP 2 (February 2019) Michigan 2 (TBA) Untitled Project w/DrippyMarc (TBA) Untitled Project w/Rayvinn Padilla Feature Appearances Da Dough has appeared on few tracks over the years. Category:MidWest Rappers Category:Detroit Rappers Category:Underground rappers